


Frisson (Steve Rogers x reader)

by InvisibleAloneGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAloneGirl/pseuds/InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La pluie battante ruisselle sur les baies vitrées de la Tour Stark. Les immenses surfaces vitrées sont mouchetées de gouttes d'eau. Des nuages gris et lourds tournoient dans le ciel depuis ce matin. Du coup, tu erres seule ,telle une âme en peine, dans le QG des Avengers..."<br/>(one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisson (Steve Rogers x reader)

La pluie battante ruisselle sur les baies vitrées de la Tour Stark. Les immenses surfaces vitrées sont mouchetées de gouttes d'eau. Des nuages gris et lourds tournoient dans le ciel depuis ce matin. Du coup, tu erres seule ,telle une âme en peine, dans le QG des Avengers. Tu t'es blessée au poignet durant votre mission précédente et, hélas, en tant que simple espionne, tu ne possèdes pas les fantastiques capacités de guérison de tes co-équipiers. La bande d'un blanc immaculé qui entoure ta frêle articulation est désormais ta pire ennemie. Bon. Tu y es peut être aussi pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. Mais dans l'urgence de la situation, (Oh rien qu'une petite bombe, rien de bien méchant. N'est ce pas.), tu n'as pas vraiment pensé à protéger tes bras. Conclusion? Deux semaines de repos complet avec interdiction formelle de porter des choses trop lourdes. Parfois tu détestes Bruce. Un soupir t'échappe. Les lâches t'ont abandonné à ton triste sort! Steve est parti inspecter un ancien bunker suspect, Natasha, Clint et Bruce vont rendre visite au Dr Cho et Thor est accompagné de Tony dans une autre obscure mission... Donc, te voilà seule, dans ce bâtiment démesuré, à faire les cent pas... L'ennui n'a jamais été une de tes plus grande passion. Et chacun des super-héros a bien pu remarquer que tu es insupportable quand tu n'as rien à faire et que l'inaction s'installe. Le silence qui t'entoure te met mal à l'aise. Tu es de nature plutôt bruyante et aimes rire par dessus tout avec tous les membres de l'équipe. Autre soupir, plus marqué. Tu ne peux finalement plus supporter l'ambiance pesante qui semble se refermer peu à peu sur toi. Te dirigeant vers les enceintes, tu choisis une de tes playlist préférée et Elvin Bishop commence à chanter "Fooled Around And Fell In Love". Tournant progressivement le bouton du volume, tu laisses la douce mélodie t'envahir, mélancolique.

I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone

Tu tournes sur toi même et laisses tes sens aiguisés te guider au travers du salon. Les gouttes continuent de tomber dehors. La voix du chanteur et le son du piano te transportent et tu te mets à chantonner, presque inconsciemment.

But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love  
It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked

"_ Les vieilles chansons romantiques, il n'y a que ça de vrai!" penses-tu, un léger sourire étirant tes lèvres. Tes pieds nus dansent sur le carrelage noir et frais. Tu dois vraiment faire peur vu de l'extérieur! Un vieux jogging noir, un sweat-shirt panda (avec les oreilles sur la capuche, excusez-vous du peu!), pieds nus et cheveux détachés plus ou moins coiffés (plutôt moins, soyons honnête). Tes traits tirés et ton bandage viennent parfaire ce look quelque peu atypique.

I'd get out my book and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I'd just tear out that page

Tu chantes plus fort désormais, ressentant la peine du chanteur. C'est fou tout ce que la musique peut nous faire ressentir n'est-ce pas? Tournant sur toi même, tu ouvres les yeux et fixe le plafond de verre et de métal.

I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby  
I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love

Ton esprit se vide. Seuls comptent les accords de guitare jouissifs qui te font voyager et ressentir tellement de choses à la fois que ça en devient indescriptible...

Free, on my own is the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me  
It's got a hold on me now, I can't let go of you baby

Un frisson parcourt ton échine et tes bras reviennent entourer tes épaules. Tu continues de danser néanmoins. Personne n'est là, autant en profiter!

I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
I fooled around, fell in love  
I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did

Une voix grave te sort brusquement de ta rêverie, alors que la chanson se termine:

"_ Voilà donc ce que tu fais quand personne n'est là?"

Surprise, tu te retournes vivement. Tes yeux rencontrent une tenue bleue foncée et un bouclier brillant, bleu, blanc et rouge, avec cette étoile en son centre. Gênée, tu te précipites pour éteindre la musique et bégayes pitoyablement à la vue du super soldat.

"_ Tu devais pas rentrer genre dans deux jours?"

"_ Il n'y avait rien à signaler, ça a été rapide. Déçue?"

Une lueur de malice dans les yeux, il te sourie franchement, apparemment amusé de ton comportement.

"_ Non non! Mais bon, niveau situation gênante là..."

Son rire résonne dans la pièce, redevenue silencieuse. Tu replaces nerveusement une mèche de ce qui te sert de chevelure derrière ton oreille et évite son regard azur, partagée entre honte et amusement. Soudain, son rire si plaisant à tes oreilles s'arrête et en une fraction de seconde il se retrouve devant toi, vos corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Avant que tu ne puisses réagir, il s'empare avec une douceur infinie de ton poignet meurtri et t'interroge du regard.

"_ ça va mieux, ne t'en fais pas pour moi..."

Ses yeux trahissent pourtant une inquiétude qui te réchauffe le cœur. Personne n'a jamais vraiment manifesté d'intérêt pour toi.

"_ Bien sûr que je m'en fais!" réplique-t-il.

Vos regards se croisent et se fondent l'un dans l'autre tandis qu'il caresse doucement ta main, la chaleur de ses doigts contrastant avec la froideur des tiens, dont les ongles sont presque bleus.

"_ Tu es gelée!"

"_ Voilà mon super pouvoir!" lui rétorque-tu.

Vous vous mettez à rire et tu te sens bien. Soudain, il porte ta main à sa bouche et dépose un doux baiser sur tes phalanges glaciales. Surprise, tu rougis et détourne une nouvelle fois le regard. Tu envisages de t'enfuir en courant mais Steve t'enlace et un câlin ne se refuse pas venant de lui. Savourant sa chaleur et la caresse de sa main dans ton dos, tu finis par lever la tête. Vos yeux se rencontrent une nouvelle fois et, sans crier gare, tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds et déposes avec légèreté tes lèvres sur les siennes. Tu fermes les yeux, dans l'expectative. Tu es à la fois surprise et soulagée lorsque tu le sens répondre à ton baiser.

Un nouveau frisson te parcoure lorsque vous vous séparez.  
Et cette fois ci, le froid n'y est pour rien.

The end.


End file.
